dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenon (ficha particular)
Personagem criado por Henrique "Boris" Koeller Atributos Destreza: 2 Força: 1 Corpo: 5 Int: 5 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 5 Aura: 5 Espirito: 5 Iniciativa: 12 Hero Points: 0 Poderes Shapechange 18, Sealed Systems 13, Recall 13, Comprehend Languages 7, Invulnerability 2, Solar Sustenance 11, Suspension 8 (*) - Linked Bônus e Limitações * Shapechange: Always On; Humanoids Allowed; Any imagined animal form; Miscellaneous: Only the forms pre-established in number equal to Mind * Sealed Systems: Power ineffective against gas and radiation attacks * Comprehend Languages: Comprehend written languages * Invulnerability: Power counteracts physical, mental and mystical damage Vantagens Miscellaneous: L.A.W. Membership Desvantagens Strange Appearance, Altered Anatomy Wealth: 3 Personal Data Motivação: Responsibility of Power Alter Ego: Michelle Danton Ocupação: Membro alienígena da L.A.W. Estado Civil: Solteiro(a) Parentes Conhecidos: Desconhecidos Afiliações: L.A.W. Base de Operações: Paris, França Altura: Variável Peso: Variável Olhos: Variável Cabelos: Variável Idade: Indefinida Histórico Orgueil, 14 de maio de 1864. Prof. François Estanislau Clöez, Desculpe a letra, mas redigir uma carta na carruagem, com pouca luz, muita pressa e as 2 da manhã não é fácil. Acabo de receber a notícia que logo após as 20h, hora local de Orgueil no sul da França, caíram na área de algumas milhas os condritos que previu o Sr Charles Smyth, Astronomo Real da Escócia, em sua publicação de 1858 "Tenerife, experimentos de um astrônomo". Estou me dirigindo para lá com uma equipe de busca e em breve mandarei mais notícias. Att, sua assistente, Michelle Danton. Foi assim que a notícia chegou ao renomado químico e professor do Museu de História Natural da França, François Estanislau Clöez. Em algumas semanas 21 pedaços de meteoritos chegaram ao museu junto com outra carta de sua assistente. Orgueil, 28 de maio de 1864. Prof. François Estanislau Clöez, Envio as peças recuperadas de meteorito juntamente com o resumo dos relatos do vilarejo local e das atividades dos dias que seguiram a busca. "Uma bola de fogo enorme rasgou um caminho através do céu sobre o sul da França, anunciando a sua chegada com o trovão aterrador. Assustados, alguns moradores perscrutaram cautelosamente por detrás das janelas e outros pelas frestas das portas ficando perplexos ao ver a rocha incandescente perder seu brilho branco, transformando-se em dezenas de pedaços menores e de coloração avermelhada na atmosfera da Terra. Cerca de 20 pedaços de rocha espacial, a maioria deles menores do que o um punho, chocaram-se contra a terra. As crianças largaram suas bonecas e piões. Eles subiram as colinas e correram através dos vinhedos em direção as torres de fumaça que subiam do chão, tingidas por uma luminescência rubra. Os adultos logo seguiram as crianças para essa “caça aos ovos” em que todos tinham a intenção de participar.” Ao chegarmos ao local a equipe de busca escrutinou a região em busca de reminiscências, mas de fato não havia partes perdidas. A população local encontrou um total aproximado de 40kg de rocha negra, sendo uma parte especialmente grande responsável por quase metade desse peso. Em averiguação preliminar os técnicos viram que as rochas são macias o bastante para cortar com uma faca, mas não se esfarelam facilmente, demonstrando certo grau de viscosidade. Todo material foi devidamente embalado e está sendo encaminhado para o Sr, enquanto nós estamos investigando o estranho sintoma que está assolando as crianças do local. Att, sua assistente Michelle Danton. Ao receber as peças Prof. François começou seus estudos revelando, alguns dias após, a incrível descoberta de que se trata de um material de composição muito semelhante a própria composição do sol, contendo oxigênio, carbono e hidrogênio. Uma intensa discussão científica começou sobre a possibilidade do material orgânico ter origem biológica. Esta discussão findou abruptamente quando o próprio Prof. François, no início de 1870, deu por encerrada a pesquisa e colocou 20 pedaços totalizando 20kg de material para visitação no museu. O que poucos sabem é que no início de 1870 foi descoberta uma grande concentração de Xenon-HL no pedaço maior que não foi exposto no museu. O portador deste gás é um pó de diamante extremamente refinado que é mais antigo que o próprio sistema solar, conhecido como grão pré-solar. Foram encontrados junto a este material raro, elementos organizados com estrutura hipoteticamente biológica. O governo francês confiscou o material, assim como todas as anotações referentes ao assunto e criou um projeto secreto, sob a fachada de uma prisão de Paris, para continuar com as pesquisas do material. Vrain Denis-Lucas, espião francês com o disfarce de falsificador foi estrategicamente capturado e preso em fevereiro de 1870 condenado a 2 anos de prisão nesta instalação, desaparecendo do mundo público e tornando-se o primeiro chefe do projeto. Este disfarce foi providencial para que o “Projeto Xenon”, como foi designado, ficasse no anonimato e sobrevivesse aos eventos que sucederam sua criação. A começar pela guerra Franco-Prussiana, que teve como motivo obscuro a suspeita de Otto Von Bismark de estudos na França que poderiam alterar a balança de poder na Europa, ameaçando a recente criação da Confederação Germânica do Norte. Guerras se passaram, crises se passaram e 100 anos depois, em 1970, o resultado de exaustiva pesquisa chegou ao clímax. O material diferenciado revelou ser uma criatura alienígena que estava adormecida na parte maior do meteorito. Ela se assemelha fortemente com a sopa primordial prevista pela teoria de Oparin, mas como diria Antoine Danchin, geneticista chefe atual do Projeto Xenon – “Uma sopa encorpada.” Danchin verificou que a estrutura genética do alien não se assemelha exatamente a formação rígida das estruturas da terra, tendo mais semelhança as formas plásticas da genética molecular da bioinformática. O alien, uma massa gelatinosa com grandes retículos, depois de estimulado começou a demonstrar traços evolutivos acelerados, como se evoluísse acumulando dados. Em pouco mais de um ano passou de movimentos espasmódicos a tentativas de assumir formas conhecidas e em 3 anos já estava se comunicando com palavras em um primitivo sistema de cordas vocais. Curiosamente a forma mais próxima de um humano que o alien assumiu foi uma forma feminina. Com o tempo novas formas foram assumidas e as capacidades de cada uma delas foram se aperfeiçoando. Com essa evolução exponencial e o treinamento adequado, a filha do Projeto Xenon tornou-se uma arma viva e versátil e foi designada a participar do grupo chamado L.A.W. como representante da França. Danchin escolheu o nome Michelle Danton como codinome do alien , em homenagem a assistente do Prof. François Estanislau Clöez. Ela faleceu junto com toda a população de Orgueil, onde o meteorito foi encontrado e sua última carta, interceptada pelo governo francês à época, contém informações chocantes e reveladoras. Orgueil, 11 de junho de 1864. Prezado Prof. François Estanislau Clöez, Escrevo aflita por não poder enviar esta correspondência para o Sr. de forma convencional. Espero que este pássaro leve ela longe o bastante para que chegue às suas mãos. A situação aqui no sul da França está calamitosa. Os sintomas que as crianças apresentavam de vômitos e espasmos aumentaram e tornaram-se assustadores. Entre os restos de vômitos encontramos dentes de animais da África, escamas de serpentes das Américas, penas de pássaros da Oceania. Pior, algumas apresentam caroços e protuberâncias no corpo além de alterações de cor das íris e formato das pupilas. Os adultos começam a se queixar de fortes dores de cabeça, queda acentuada de cabelo, pesadelos... Temo pelo pior. A equipe de busca e eu chegamos a um consenso de que a quarentena é a melhor opção. Se o quadro piorar teremos de agir de forma trágica. Iremos todos para as minas de prata da região e a explodiremos a fim de evitar que uma doença tão nefasta e virulenta se alastre. Rezo a Deus todos os dias para que o envio do material ao museu não seja o início do apocalipse na terra. Não poderia suportar esta responsabilidade. Peço para que o Sr. cuide da minha pequena Isabelle que atualmente está com minha mãe e não lhe deixe faltar nada caso o pior aconteça. Att, sua fiel assistente Michelle Danton Category:Fichas Particulares Category:Agentes da L.A.W.